


Ferris Wheels and Fear of Heights

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Epilepsy, Ferris Wheel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizure, comfort! Mickey, epileptic seizure, height fear, hurt! Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Ian has a bf who stops the ferris wheel at the top but Ian has an epileptic seizure bc he is afraid of heights. Mickey sees this and goes to help the redheaded stranger bc his brother is also epileptic and he knows how help with it. He ends up saving Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels and Fear of Heights

“Aw come on, Ian.” the multicolor haired man says. All color which the man insists is ‘natural’ though Ian’s pretty sure blue never existed as a natural hair color. 

Ian shakes his head. “I can’t, man.” 

Ian’s boyfriend sighs. “You can’t do anything you know that? You’re no fun.” 

Ian looks down. 

“Come on. Just one ride up. It’s not gonna kill you.”

 _It might._ Ian thinks. He never got to telling Ryan he’s epileptic even though they’ve been dating for 4 months. He has, however, alluded to there being a reason he can’t do a lot of things. But he definitely told him he has a fear of heights.  

Ian sighs. “Fine,” he walks back towards Ryan and the deathtrap or…Ferris Wheel. “But don’t try any shit.” Ian warns. Not like he’d be able to do anything if Ryan did try something.

The ride goes fairly smoothly. Ian tries not to think about the doom of getting to the top of the Ferris Wheel and it goes rather well until Ryan gets it into his bright mind that it would be “hilarious” and “awesome” if he did something to stop the wheel at the top. 

Before Ian can get a “what are you doing?” out Ryan is shaking the cart they’re in and is apparently successful in making the ride stop. 

“Ryan! Stop! Stop!” Ian yells out, gripping the sides of the cart, trying not to look down. Don’t look down.

Ryan stops eventually but not before Ian thinks he’s suffering from a heart attack. 

“Awesome isn’t it?” Ryan asks laughing at Ian’s fearful face. “Look how high we are.” 

Ian starts shaking his head. 

“Ian look!” 

and for some reason that order causes Ian to look against his better judgement. Before he knows it he feels the sensation of his body shaking and everything goes black. 

Mickey’s on the ground waiting in line when he hears the yelling from the passengers of the Ferris Wheel.

“Ey what’s going on?” He asks the man controlling the ride. 

“Some asshole decided to try to stop the ride now apparently the person with him is having some kid of...” he turns to the cart closest to the ground “what was it he said?” 

The woman in the cart who appeared to be with her kids says. “Just said he was ‘freaking out’. I’m not sure what that means.” 

“Freaking out how?” Mickey asks. 

The woman shrugs and looks up to the car above her. They yell something. 

“Shaking, apparently? Like a lot.” 

“Like a seizure?” Mickey asks. 

“Maybe.” 

“He epileptic?”

“I”m not sure,” the woman says. “Isn't’ that caused by lights.” 

Mickey shakes his head. “Could be but sometimes it’s from stressful situations. If something is causing him stress like I don’t know being stuck on the top of a fucking Ferris Wheel.”

“How do you know about all this?” The Ferris Wheel worker asks. 

“My brother has it. Look send me up I can help.” Mickey says still standing behind the line. 

The worker nods his head. “Well now that the douche stopped shaking the damn thing we can send people down.” He presses the button and lets Mickey through the gate. 

 

 

The first thing Ian sees when he wakes up is blue. Why was he seeing blue? Wasn’t it night time when he passed out? He blinks some and realizes the blue he saw was someone’s eyes, someone that was very close to him and definitely not his boyfriend. The blue contrasted greatly with Ryan’s almost yellow eyes. The guy was pale with his raven colored hair, all one color. 

“…alright. You alright?” The voice says, it sounds distant but starts coming in clearer. “You okay?”

“What?” Ian starts. Words feel hard to say. “...happened?”

The stranger sighs a sigh of relief. “What do you remember?” 

Ian tries to look back. “Going up.” 

The stranger nods. “Yeah that douche you were with stopped the ride.”

Ian groans. He must’ve had an episode on the ride. 

“At the top?” He asks. 

“Mhmm. Dick move considering.”

“Considering?” 

“You’re epileptic right? If he was with you he’d know that.”

Ian agrees. “He knows I don’t like heights. Not sure he knows why.” 

The man nods. “Still…dick move.” 

“Yeah. He…?”

“Left,” the stranger lets out. “Sorry.” 

“Fuck,” Ian tries to get up. “Probably freaked him the fuck out.” 

He’s stopped by the hand of the man in front of him. “You should lay down a little longer.” He says. 

Ian listens. “How’d you know I was epileptic?”

“Brother has it. I took care of him a lot.”

Ian nods. He looks around noticing the people trying to look to see what happened to him. 

He thinks the man can sense how he feels about the situation. 

“Hey what’s your name?” The man with him asks. 

“Ian,” he answers turning back to him. The man smiles. “Yours?”

“Mickey.” Ian smiles too. 

“Nice to meet you, Mickey. Sorry you had to save me.” He laughs. 

Mickey grins. “My pleasure. Sorry we had to meet in such circumstances.” 

Ian looks back to Mickey’s eyes. “I'll take what I can get.” 

“Hmm flirting after having a seizure. I don’t know if this is some sort of aftermath symptom.”

Ian laughs. “Hey let me have this. I never get a good thing from this fucking disorder.”

Mickey waits until he feels Ian’s ready and helps him up. He asks him where he lives to find out they’re practically next door neighbors. He offers to drive him home and after Ian claiming to not want to be a burden and that he ruined Mickey’s night he eventually agrees. 

They talk in the car on the way to Ian’s house and Mickey didn’t realize how quickly the night could change. He really didn’t want to be at the fair in the first place but was forced to go by some friends only for them to ditch him early on but then the night ended with him helping some gorgeous redhead and to get lost in their conversation with each other. 

They stay in the parked car outside Ian’s house for a while until Mickey notices a yawn from his passenger. 

“You should head inside,” Mickey says. “Get some rest. You must be exhausted.” 

Ian scratches his head, trying to stifle another yawn. “Yeah.” 

Ian hesitates by the door. “Can I…maybe…get your number? Call you sometime?” He laughs to himself “Put you as my I.C.E. if I have another seizure.” 

Mickey scoffs lightly. “I thought you’d never fucking ask.” Mickey pulls out his phone and hands it to Ian, who texts himself on Mickey’s phone. 

Ian smiles when he hands the phone back. “Guess I’ll talk to you later.” 

Mickey nods. “And no more Ferris Wheels.” 

“No more Ferris Wheels.”

“I don’t care how hot the guy or how colorful the hair.” 

Ian laughs. “No more Ferris Wheels…and no more douche-bag boyfriend.”

Mickey smiles. “Yeah find yourself a nice guy. Maybe with blue eyes and dark hair or something,” He jokes, sticking his tongue out when Ian goes in to swipe at him. 

“I’ll see you later,” Ian laughs getting out of the car. 

“See ya.” 

Mickey drives off, watching the redhead go inside. Maybe fairs aren’t so bad after all. 


End file.
